


Flower petals

by Writing babystay (Little_teddybear)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Kinbaku, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Photography, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Writing%20babystay
Summary: I had always been intrigued by his photography, but had never even dared to dream being part of it. It was too much... Was it? But did that really matter now? Maybe he noticed how much I wanted to, maybe I just caught his eye, but he invited me and somehow I ended laying on my back, blinded by the loud flashes, hands above my head, submitted, just to him. But I loved it.





	Flower petals

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Minho, you hold my heart lately, promise not to break it? I love you...

I had always loved walking through this part of the gallery. Maybe it was because the photographer was a normal person like me. I think I might have even seen him wander around campus a few times. I know he went to the same college as I did, though he didn't majored the same subject, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. I brushed my hand softly over the photobook in front of me. His overwhelming beauty promised him to the one photographed, however, he rather captured the beauty around him, that of others. He stayed humble behind the camera, hiding his bright brown eyes before clicking with his slim, short fingers.

He had taste. Beautiful pictures of flowers, buildings, fingers, clothing blowing in the wind, smiles. The first fresh snow on the window sill gave me shivers, even though it was summer. I turned around to look at the wall behind my, but instead got greeted by two brown eyes whose gaze I couldn't hold for longer than a second. I looked down at his black shoes. They shone in the bright white light of the gallery hall. He had matched them with a pair of dark washed denim jeans that fit a bit big on him, but it didn't look weird. Instead, it looked quite stylish. My gaze wandered over his chest. His white shirt didn't look all too special. It had a bright yellow stripe over his chest. His necklace fell perfectly over the stripe, showing the glistening stone even better.

He crouched a bit so that he was looking me in the eye. His eyes only held happiness and light as he looked into mine. His smile grew, not his usual lopsided grin, not his popular smirk, his genuine smile. 'Hi, I don't think we've met before. I'm Minho, the photographer.' His voice was calm and slightly boyish like, though his frame gave away he was older than he sounded. 'Yeah, I don't think we have, formally that is. I'm y/n, just an admirer.' I spoke. I have always been confident over my words and my social abilities, although I was scared to death to talk to the Lee Minho, I knew I could without showing him I was. 'Formally? Mmhh, so you already knew me?' His eyes stood confused now, though his smile stayed. He fixed his posture so that I looked up at him. 'Actually I think I do. I have watched your work for a while now. I really like it!' I tried not sounding too excited, but failed. Then I realized he probably liked meeting people who were passionate about his work. He didn't care and that felt relieving. His eyes turned more genuine and his lips curled up once again into that smile. 'I'm glad you like it.' His voice sounded breathy and whisper like, definitely holding a laugh back.

'Actually, I think I do know you. Haven't I seen you here before?' 'Yeah, you probably have. I visit quite often.' I admitted and he bursted out in a soft, slightly held back fit of laughter. 'And I think I've seen you in university before, haven't I?' 'Yeah, I'm a biology major.' 'Sounds nice. Then I know where to go when I need help.' I couldn't help but giggle. 'Yeah, you're always welcome.' 'Hey, as you're such a fan, I was wondering, would you maybe want to be my model for my next project?' I blinked twice before parting my lips. 'Eh well- Yeah! Of course, I'd love to.' I kept staring at him wide eyed. He chuckled. Great, are you free this afternoon?' I nodded and with that it was settled.

He gave me his phone number and we met at the gallery. He'd walk me to his home later but now he had to do some things. Time went by slower than usual as I spent my time in a nearby coffee shop. I didn't like coffee, but I did like the chocolate - flavoured latte. I toyed some on my phone until it suddenly was later than I had inticipated. I took my drink with me in a rush, which I would later deposed in a passed trashcan, emptily. He already stood in front of the seemingly empty gallery. 'Hi Minho!' I greeted him, half running up to him as I crossed the street. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Only when he stiffened, I realized that I didn't know him good enough to hug him like I would with my friends, but when I wanted to let go, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, leaning his chin somewhat on my shoulder. 'Hi y/n.' The same calming melodious voice spoke in my hair, reaching my ear with an extra vibration to it.

'Shall we go?' He said and I made attempts to let of. However, my bracelet got stuck in the fabric of his shirt and I screeched a bit before we both made clusmy attempts to loosen it. I laughed at how we both failed, blushing slightly. 'Well, I guess I'll have to take it off, my hands are tied.' I laughed at my stupid joke and to my surprise, he let out a small chuckle too. He helped me taking it off and eventually with both my hands helping, I could finally free my bracelet from his shirt. 'Got it!' I exclaimed in victory. 'I'm sorry it took so long, shall we go now?' I apologized to him when I saw his smile fade slightly. 'Yeah, let's go.' He said, slightly absent. Er started walking, the silence soon spreading out into a comfortable conversation. He made some jokes about my biology major and I realized I never asked him what he studied. 'What is it that you study?' I asked him. 'IT.' He explained. 'Mmmh?' 'Computer science.' 'Mmhh?' I hummed once more, this time a bit more prominent. 'Well yeah. I know, most people who know my photography side expect me to study somthing like art of dance and most people who know me IT side expect me to have programming as my hobby. But I guess I make it work.' I laughed. I had never met him before, but it somehow made sense. Both, his creative and practical side coming together so effortlessly. And he seemed happy about it.

It was then that I realized he had a big bag with him.' What's in it? 'I asked him, not knowing what to expect. 'Flowers.' His voice sounded nonchalant about it. I laughed. 'What?' 'It's part of the project. I supposed it looked delicate on your skin, which is what I wanted to portray for my next photoset. I giggled and we carried on. We turned around a corner before he spoke up again. 'Excuse me that I bring it up again, but is your wrist okay?' I nodded surprised. 'Can I see it?' I gave him my wrist and he looked at it, carefully turning it in his hands. 'And I'm the biology major here.' I joked and he scoffed. After some inspecting, he let go of my wrist and we carried on. From there, it only took us 2 minutes. He lived alone, off campus, in an apartment. The complex looked nothing but fancy, but when he opened his door, it looked clean and the interior near and calm. Tasteful. It fit him, the cool aesthetic he showed off.

That was, until I felt something brush past my ankles and I jumped, gasping. He laughed loudly. 'Dont worry, that's just my cat.' He picked her up. 'Y/n, meet Dori, my 8 month old cat.' He passed me. A grey-black striped cat. She was small and I could held her closely to my chest. 'Hi Dori.' I whispered and when I looked back up, I was met by the back of his phone. 'Sorry, I couldn't resist. She's cute, isn't she?' 'I love her.' 'Wait until you meet the rest!' He said. I turned around to follow him, but didn't have to, as the couch was right behind me, where two significantly bigger cats laid, both orange-white. 'You've got three cats.' I said more in surprise rather than confirmation seeking from him. He nodded. 'This is Soongi, the eldest, and this is Doongi.' He pointed at the cats when introducing them, eyes sparkling a bright type of happiness. 'Your cats make you happy, don't they?' He nodded in slight embarrassment. 'Yeah, they do. They are the only ones I have at night, when it's cold and lonely. Soongi and Doongi both remind me of my home. I took them with me when I moved to study here.' I nodded. He smiled once more before grabbing my hand and leading me towards another room. 'This is my studio.' I looked around to indeed see some equipment and a white wall, but it also had a bed, a desk and closet. 'This looks like your bedroom.' He chuckled with a hand scratching his neck. 'Yeah, I'm not that professional.' I giggled and sat down on his bed. 'That's fine.' He sat down on his desk chair. 'Okay, what I have in mind is maybe a bit different that what you're used to, but you basically put the idea in my head when your bracelet got stuck in my shirt. I first wanted you to just be surrounded by flowers, feminine and delicate like. But now I want to put another element to that.' I looked up at him.' Well, the element is bondage.' My eyes widened.' What?' 'If you're uncomfortable with it, we can do with the original plan.' He immediately added. 'Can you show me?' I asked. His eyes widened now. 'Does that mean you'll do it?' 'I'm curious.' I said. I was, but also very turned on by the idea. It made me intrigued as to what more unknown and unexpected things his mind could do. 

He turned around and opened one of his closests, taking a white rope out. He gestured for my hands to come closer and he wrapped the rope aroing my left wrist, making a loop and onto the other. He pulled the rope through the rope on my left wrists and wrapped it back around my right wrist, now arounf both. He made a knot and pulled tight before raising my arms and pulling the rope behind my back, having my elbows raised in the air and my forearms resting on my shoulder.

'Would you want this?' He seemed unsure but I nodded. 'One more thing.' I nodded and he pulled on the fabric of my shirt. 'You'd have to change. It's just rather.... Scarce.' I looked at him questioning. 'How scarce?' 'Well, as I can't quite reach much with your clothing on, underwear scarce.' He said, looking down and taking untying my hands as an allibi not to look at me. 'Once more, if you are uncomfortable, I can change the plans.' I gulped and nodded. 'It's fine, as long as my face isn't on it.' 'That seems fair enough.' He said in relief. 'You can change in the bathroom. The second door to the right.' He said as he reached down for his bag. I got up and walked over to the door when he stopped me. 'Wait. This is what I want you to wear.' He got up and passed me a bundle of lightblue lace. I blushed at the fabric and turned around rather quickly.

When in finally reach the bathroom, I hesitated a bit. I looked a the blue lingerie and although they covered up everything they should cover up, they still made me feel as though I couldn't wear it. It felt intimidating and scary, but I still put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and to my surprise, didn't completely hate what I saw. That only took a second as I saw my chubby stomach, the stretchmarks on my butt and my weird looking thighs. I looked away, trying to feel the confidence I felt when taking the offer and opened the door. Not fully found it - the confidence - I pushed the door handle of Minho's "studio" open and revealed myself. He was working on adjusting the lighting and when he saw me, let his gaze wander all over my body. 'It's... Nice.' He choked out and I looked down. I wanted to cover everything up, I knew it was a bad idea. 'Whats wrong?' 'I- maybe I shouldn't be wearing this.' I said, still not looking up. 'Can I just say,' He walked away from his original place and now made his way over to me, 'That I've been waiting to see you in this?' He raised my chin with his index finger so that I would look at him. I looked at his now darker brown eyes, which switched from my eyes to my lips. 'And I'm not disappointed.' He whispered against my lips.

He leaned in closer, taking in my lower lip before taking it in fully. I closed my eyes as he kept sucking on my lip. I moaned slightly and he let go the moment I did. I opened my eyes to look back at him. 'No kiss?' I pouted. 'If you keep looking at me like that, I might.' His voice had changed completely. The before boyish undertone had made room for the husky, dark and suggestively seductive undertone his still melodious voice held. He turned around to pick up the white rope from earlier off of the ground and I saw him having placed two more bundles on the floor. I looked at him. 'You're a small girl, but even then I'm going to need more than just one rope.' I hummed at him. He had unwrapped the rope and took a step forward, but had hesitation and question written in his eyes. I didn't understand what he needed so I kept quiet and he sighed, looking at his feet. 'Can I?' He asked and I smiled at his need for consent. I nodded and he continued hanging the rope aroing my neck. He made a knot right where under the gap my collarbone makes and wrapped it under my arms only to drape them back over my shoulders. He crossed them inbtween my boobs and brought the ends to the other side of my body. He brought the rope back to my back, crossing it in the middle and letting each end come back from the end it came from. Bringing it back to my front, he pulled it under thr band made around my waist and traced it alongside my body to the band under my collarbone, binding the ends there. 

He turned around and grabbed a second rope. He kneeled in front of me, and I gasped at the sudden spark formed in my stomach seeing him like this. He smirked at me and left a small peck on my thigh before I closed my eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted to do. Minutes before I hadn't even dreamed of kissing this boy, but now, as he's kneeled in front of me, I suddenly need him to do more than just this. I need him to touch me more than this. I needed him to make me his. I hadn't realized I was moaning until he pressed his finger against my lips to silence me. I opened my eyes to see he had gotten up and I up my gaze to look into his dark eyes. 'Fuck' He whispered under his breath before grabbing my face with his palms, attacking my lips. I reached my hands to grab his shirt. His lips bit and licked my lower lip for permission to enter and I parted my lips. His tongue immediately met mine. Though his eagerness from before, he kissed me lazily, slowly twirling our tongues over each other and softly sucking on my tongue before finally biting my lip and letting go. I took a breath as I finally felt his finger and thumb back on my chin. 'Open your eyes, Flower.' He whispered and I opened my eyes to look at the same eyes I just had. 'Gosh that look.' I hummed at him. 'The look you give me. It's like you're still in the gallery and not like you're in front of me, tied up, wearing lingerie I picked out for you.' He explained.

He grabbed my wrist and inspected them like he had on the street, not that long ago. 'My wrist is fine.' 'I know, I just get to finally see them tied up again.' He grabbed the last rope from the floor and he wrapped them around my wrists like he had done before. When he was done, he grabbed my wrist but instead led me to his bed. The blanket was removed and it only had the white bedsheets, matching to the pillow in the white pillowcase. 'Your.... Bed?' 'Do you really think I'm going to let you lay on the floor when there's a perfectly fine bed in the same room? No worries, the sheets are clean.' I nodded once again and laid down on the bed. He helped me and when I laid comfortable with my hands above my head, he crouched to zip open his bag. He revealed white daisies and light pink roses that he carefully placed on and around my body. 'Right, that's why you called me flower.' He smiled and ran his hand through the length of a lock of my hair. 'You just remind me of flowers.'

He placed the daisies in my hair, one on my cheek, some spread over my chest and stomach, a few on my thighs but mostly around and my feet. He had 3 roses. One that he placed in my hair, behind my ear, one inbetween my boobs and one on my left hip. He grabbed a pen, a black sharpie and started drawing twigs with leaves on my skin, a few on the inside of my upper arms and my forearms, some on my stomach and a few around my calfs and ankles. 'Don't worry, these are those tattoo pens, you can wash them off.' He said as he walked away to grab his camera. He clicked a few times, taking all of my body in some photo's, in others, only a body part or flower. He eventually reached up and took a capture of my face when I had my eyes closed. I opened them to stare at the camera right above my head. 'I thought we had agreed on taking none of my face?' 'I won't publish these. I just want them as a memory.' His palm reached for my cheek and he ran his thumb over my lips. I parted them and let him in, sucking on his thumb while looking at the camera.

'Fuck.' He cursed again, now putting away his camera. 'I think I have enough photo' s for today.' He ran a hand through his hair frustrated and for a moment I thought he was going to untie me, but he just stood there, watching me. 'Minho.' I whispered. I knew I could ask him to do the things I wanted him to do, and he would do it. So I did. 'Come here, I don't want this to end yet.' He gasped and choked on air but picked himself up quickly, pulling at the collar of his shirt to take it off. He walked up closer to me. My eyes wandered over his chest and stomach. He had a scar on his stomach and when he followed my gaze, he covered it with his hand. 'Don't,' I whispered, 'I like it. It adds to your mystery.' He laughed breathily and looked down at his hand, slowly removing it. He picked up his confidence rather quickly. He crawled over me, hovering over my body, looking down at my lips again. He dipped down and kissed me again, this time more passionate. He licked the inside of my mouth and bit my tongue softly. He angled his head so that he could reach deeper in my mouth and I moaned at his actions. We let go, both already panting messes. He grabbed the ends of the rope that tied my hands together and tied them to the bed so that I couldn't move my hands much, even if I wanted it. I leaned in, leaving a last small peck on his lips before he left to lower on my body. He left a kittenlick on the insides of my folds, over my blue panties. The lace material rubbed over my clit as he did and I loaned loudly. He licked a few more times, earning a moan from me each time, sometimes multiple. He elevated his head up, keeping eye contact with me. I whined at the loss, but couldn't push his head back, so I just whined. 'Easy Flower. I'm almost done and make you feel better than that.'

He walked over to a drawer in his room and opened it. He grabbed something from it and threw it on the bed somewhere. Then he walked back to the bed and without much fuzz took off both, his jeans and boxers. His thighs looked thicker than I expected and I tried not to look at his size. He chuckled softly and walked up closer to me. He pushed my chin up with his pointing finger and kissed me once before reaching over me and grabbing the object - a condom I can see now - and opened the package to roll it over himself. He groaned at the feeling and walked up over at me. His eyes looked cloudy, consumed by lust and something else I couldn't read. 'Flower, I'm going to let your underwear on. I don't want to untie you, that would take too long.' I smiled and nodded, looking down at his chest. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. 'Is this your first time?' 'Why?' 'You seem nervous.' I giggled. It was my first time, but I didn't know if I wanted to share that with him. He'd probably don't it with a lot of girls before, making me not that special anyways. 'Maybe you're just making me nervous.'

'Well am I?'

'No.'

'So it is your first time?' I nodded and a sparkle in his eyes changed. 'You want to give me your first time?' His voice sound soft. I nodded and looked at his chest again. He lowered to my ear and in a raspy voice whispered : 'Don't be scared, I'll make you feel good Flower.' I moaned when he bit my earlobe and gasped even more when he dipped down to my neck, leaving kisses and bites on my neck. He raised his hands above my head to match mine and leant on his forearms. He dipped his head in the crook of my neck as he whispered : 'I'm going in now.' I nodded and moments later I felt him enter my body. It burned and I hissed in pain. He panicked a bit and stopped moving, but I gestured him to go on. He pushed in further and once he had passed that first muscle, the pain had gotten so much better. He suddenly stopped moving and I was thankful he did. I stressed a muscle that would help me adjust to him, which made him moan suddenly. He groaned in my neck, leaving a wet patch on my skin from his pants. 'Fuck Flower, can I move.' His voice had by now changed into a husky whisper and it only drove me mad. 'Y-yes.' When I spoke, I realized my voice hadn't gotten better than his. I felt him move and he moaned when he did. He started slow, soft. He rolled his hips against mine, making our hips touch skin tight each time he did. I started to feel better and better until I moaned suddenly. He smirked against my skin, leaving another bite mark on my skin. He sped up a bit, making him hit my walls a lot better now. He hovered back over me and he held my gaze. I moaned at the eyes he gave me. They killed me right away. He chuckled and reached above my head. I tried looking up, but I didn't need to as he flipped us over, now having me on his lap. He sat up, pulling my arms back so my wrists fell on my shoulders and my elbows were up. He wandered the hand he pulled my hands with down to my waist, still holding onto the rope, where he decided the pace. With his other hand he pushed my bra down to reveal my boobs, that bounced along with my rhythmic up and down.

His eyes wandered over my chest and his eyes filled with lust. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it as he reached his hand to the other, squeezing and massaging it. I moaned louder now, and he reached his hand down to play with my clit. I screamed his name as he did and he just smiled against my boobs, where he still kissed and sucked purple hickey's. 'Minho I-' I interrupted myself with yet another moan. 'What Flower? Use your words.' He whispered. 'Minho I- I'm so close..... Please I-' Yet again I interrupted myself, this time with a scream. I buried my head in his neck and bit his shoulder. 'Good girl.' He groaned as he grabbed my waist firmly with both of his hands and started bouncing me up and down on a faster pace. I kept my head on his shoulder and screamed once more, now due to the overstimulation. He let out a loud moan and a few bounces later he slowed down, riding out his high. He panted in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 'Thank you..... That was... Amazing.' I let out, barely. 'I should be thanking you, you agreed to this.' He smiled soflty. He grabbed my face and kissed me again. This time, it was soft and sweet. He kissed me like he was taking care of me. I giggled when I let go. 

'Are you going to untie me?' I whispered, not wanting to break the soft atmosphere aroing us. He nodded and started undoing the ropes around my arms and chest. He laid me down and undid the ropes around my hips, rubbing my thighs to stimulate blood flow. He undid the condom and threw it carelessly somewhere in the room and reached to his desk chair where I now saw he had put his blanket. He unfolded it and wrapped it around us, now laying down next to me, with his hands under his head. I laid my head on his chest and he let one hand fall around my body. I looked up at him, kissing his cheek. 'Do you treat all your one night stands like this?' He looked shocked at me. 'What do you mean?' 'Well, cuddling, like this.' He shook his head in embarrassment. 'I know what people think of me, but I don't fuck around, I'd rather wait until I have a girlfriend. So yeah, that's who I am.' 'So you've done it before?' 'A few times, with my ex girlfriend.' He answered and I stayed still on the subject now. But it did start to bug me. If he only did this to his girlfriends, why would I be part of this? 'Why me?' He looked down again, but left my gaze when he locked mine. 'Because I like you.' 'You barely know me.' He sighed and shook his head. 'I noticed you coming to my part of the gallery more often than anyone would and it intrigued me. I started seeing you suddenly everywhere, on campus carrying your books to class and with your friends in the Cafe I work in, always ordering the choco latte. I guess I started liking you from afar and on our way here you... You sounded amazing. Y/n, I really like you and I'm not asking you to be my girl, but maybe to hang oit every once in a while?' He seemed nervous about his confessions and I wanted to sit up and tell him about every time I saw him on campus and every time I went to the gallery in hopes to see him. Instead I just smiled and kissed him.' How about lunch tomorrow after school?'

'How about you stay the night?'

'I'd love that.'


End file.
